villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ggio Vega
Ggio Vega is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Louisenbairn and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Tony Oliver. History Ggio, along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tier Harribel, and her Fracción were summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to battle the forces of the Soul Society in the fake version of Karakura Town. After Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen were trapped in a fire prison by Yamamoto, Baraggan decided to take command. Ggio, along with Choe Neng Poww and Abirama Redder pulled out a skeletal throne for him to sit on, then knelt to await his orders. When Baraggan found out there were four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, he sent four large Hollows to destroy them. Those Hollows were destroyed so Baraggan sent four of his Fracción, Poww, Abirama, Findorr Calius, and Charlotte Chuhlhourne to wipe out the pillars. Ggio stayed at his master’s side, but one by one, each of them were killed in their battles with the pillar’s guardians. Poww was the only exception, successfully winning the fight and damaging the pillar. However he was then killed by Captain Sajin Komamura and the damage was temporarily fixed. Enraged at over half of his Fracción getting killed, Baraggan was going to join the battle personally. Ggio instead persuaded his master not to do so and let him and the only other remaining member of his Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc, fight instead. Captain Sui-Feng moved to attack Ggio and they began fighting, until she eventually managed to pin him to the wall with a binding spell. The captain then released her Zanpakuto, confident she would win, but before Sui-Feng could finish him off, Ggio fired a Cero from his hand, destroying the wall he was pinned to. The Fracción got behind the captain using Sonído, then criticized her for not finishing him off immediately, mockingly saying he would’ve done that. Ggio kicked Sui-Feng into a building below, then identified her as the captain of the 2nd Division and leader of the Omnitsukido. The Arrancar proceeded to release his Zanpakuto and attacked, with Sui-Feng analyzing how his abilities had increased as Ggio relentlessly attacked her. He eventually managed to kick the captain into a building and the Arrancar noted his attacks were starting to hit home, then revealed he knew Sui-Feng was holding back, so as to find the right moment to strike. Ggio went on to say he still hadn't throw everything he had at her, so she'd better stop taking their battle lightly. They resumed fighting and the Arrancar eventually knocked Sui-Feng into Nirgge, which got the attention of Marechiyo Omaeda, her lieutenant. However the captain commanded him to stay out of it and reengaged Ggio, who asked if she was done saying her goodbyes to her subordinate. Sui-Feng just said that she wouldn't do that even if her death was certain and the two continued to fight. As they did so, Ggio noted they were fighting with similar weapons and could both use the styles they were used to, thus they could use their full strength. This prompted the Arrancar to ask if this was all Sui-Feng could do and eventually, Ggio pinned her to a wall with his projectiles. He then stated he'd told her his name, but never heard hers, then decided it was of no consequence. But as he went to attack, Omaeda tried to intervene, blocking his strike and grabbing Ggio to give his captain an opening. The Arrancar proceeded to charge a Cero to fire into Omaeda, but he was stopped by Sui-Feng, who kicked him into a building. She explained that she was just studying an Arrancar’s Resurrección form to prepare her for the upcoming fights with the Espada. But she'd seen enough, thus Sui-Feng prepared to fight Ggio for “real” and he replied by angrily declaring that he'd show her true power. The Arrancar proceeded to release his “battle form”, Tigre Estoque El Sable, and took on a more bestial and powerful form. But before the Arrancar could do anything, Sui-Feng killed Ggio in the blink of an eye with her Zanpakuto’s Death in Two Steps ability. It seemed as if she had stabbed two different places on his body, his chest and back. However Sui Feng had actually stabbed Ggio through the torso to hit the same place on his right lung and as his body dissolved into red energy, he used his last breath to curse her, before he dissipated. Personality Ggio is calm, loyal, firm, honest, assured, tranquil, steadfast, passionate, trustworthy, and antagonistic towards his subordinates, similar to Sui-Feng. But unlike her, he is very cocky, impolite, ruthless, sarcastic, disdainful, condescending, obnoxious, and boastful. But above all Ggio is extremely talkative fighter who simply never stops talking, much to the great annoyance of Sui. Like his fellow Fracción, he is extremely respectful and considerate towards Baraggan. Despite this, Ggio cares very little for his fellow, Fracción, and often taunts his opponent by telling what they should have done. He is also greatly annoyed by people underestimating him. Powers Ggio has a considerable amount of spiritual power and is extremely skilled in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast used by Hollows and Arrancar, and Sonído, a technique that lets him move extremely fast. Like all Arrancar, Ggio can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Tigre Estoque, with the release command “Bite off”. In his Resurrección form, Ggio becomes even more powerful, gaining blades on his wrists and another on his now longer braid, which he uses in combat. He can fire the two fangs on his Hollow Mask remnants as projectiles with enough strength to pierce the wall of a building. Ggio can also transform into a more powerful “battle” form, called Tigre Estoque El Sable which transforms him into a more hulking form and his lower arms into enormous blades. However it is unknown what the full abilities of this form are since he was killed immediately after changing into it. Trivia *The Hollow Mask remnants on Ggio’s head resemble the skull of a saber-toothed tiger. *The name of his Zanpakuto is “Tiger Rapier” in Spanish and “Tiger Fang Swift Wind” in Japanese, a reference to the tiger-like appearance of his Resurrección form and the blades he gains in that form. The name of his battle form is "Tiger Rapier the Saber" in Spanish and "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords" in Japanese, a reference to the larger blades he gains in that form. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:TV Show Villains Category:Titular